In the field of mobile communication systems it is known to use mobile telephones (cellular phones) and other devices using means for wireless communication, hereinafter abbreviated UE for User equipment. The UE has an omni directional antenna sending out signals in a spherical pattern to a terrestrial system. The terrestrial system is built up from a number of cells managed by a number of base stations connected to ground antennas covering each cell. The ground antennas are normally not omni directional, but restricted to an azimuth angle giving a horizontal sector and an altitude angle giving a vertical sector.
The UEs communicate with that base station having the best communication parameters for the moment. When the communication parameters are altered for the worse, for example when the UE moves away from the base station and migrates to another cell, the UE moves from the weaker base station to a neighbouring base station with better communication parameters.
Cellular networks are sustained by a pattern of adjacent cells of radio coverage. First generation (1G) systems, such as NMT, AMPS, etc. and second generation (2G) system, such as GSM, utilize different frequencies to separate neighboring cells whereas UMTS using CDMA apply logical coding to achieve cell separation. The 2G systems uses TDMA to separate different users in the cell. The reason for using different frequencies and codes respectively is to minimise interference problems for UEs in neighbouring cells.
However, the numbers of frequencies are limited why the cellular pattern has to be repeated in a larger area, in order to use the same frequency a number of times.
Today there is no method to prevent a mobile from initiating access to any network it has previously been granted access to on a national/operator level. If the home operator has a roaming agreement with an operator in another country the UE may then be able to interconnect anywhere while within radio coverage of that operator's network.
Even without this approval, all GSM UEs, shall be allowed to make emergency calls in any network while within coverage, why some interaction will take place unless measures are made.
There are some situations when a government, the operator of the network or others, like to prevent a UE to interact with the home network or other networks. For example, in order to even out traffic loads; or puncture a cell and force the UE to move to another cell thereby moving the cell boarders; or hinder traffic for reasons of secrecy, for example in a prison or in an aeroplane or in a library, etc. The signal may also be blocked in order to hinder disturbance in other competing networks, for example a client using a different operator.
Therefore, there is a desire for an improved communication control system that can manage communication/traffic between a UE and a base station more effectively.